A World's Collapse
by Flying ninja
Summary: Celestia had taken up looking into other dimensions not too far from their own, stumbling across a dimension on the brink of collapse. In an attempt to try and help them, she found a way to fuse their two dimensions. In that dimension, all the genders were different as well as some of the events in the ponies lives. How will they cope with these strange visitors?


Cheerilee cleared her throat and began her lecture, "There are many layers that create the reality of the realm known as equestria. These layers explore every possibility, every nook and cranny of chance. Many ponies that go about their every day lives without ever considering this, but even something as simple as the flip of a coin creates changes and even makes new worlds. And with that in mind, class, don't look at the event coming up as scary. You will just be meeting new relatives."

Applebloom asked, "So, I will be gettin a new sister?"

Cheerilee looked into the back corner of her eye and with a bit of thought replied, "Well, in a way. You will even get two new brothers, Applebloom."

Diamond Tiara scoffed, "It will take more than blood for a brother to join my family."

Silver Spoon nodded, "It's rude that they think they will just be welcome."

Cheerilee laughed, "It was your father, Tiara, that gave the most support for it. He said it would be an excellent investment."

The bell rang and all the ponies broke for the door, Cheerilee sighing and shouting after them, "Remember, be there with your families at the ceremony."

Applebloom was one of the first out the door. She would get another sister and from the sounds of things the Apple Family would double in size. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing but it was going to get more help around the orchard and they wouldn't have to pay for it.

Scootalo and Sweetie Bell were out front. Scootaloo stood on her scooter with a smile on her face and a glint of anticipation in her eyes. "You as excited as I am?"

Sweetie Bell bounced, "Scootaloo says that the us from the other place will have their cutie marks!"

Applebloom smiled and laughed, "Yeah right, they are probably no better than us. Still, We can let them join the crusaders. With more of us, maybe we can find our talents."

They started on their way out to their fort, just to see Dash, Applejack, and Rarity waiting for them. AJ started, "Now, you girls weren't plannin on goin to play yet. We still have to get everything ready."

Dash nodded. She still wasn't completely clear on the details but she even had work to do in Cloudsdale to get it ready for the change. Rarity then said, "Yes, we have to be prepared so that everything stays neat and tidy through the change."

Sweetie Bell asked, "What do you mean? They are coming here, aren't they? Why do we have to change anything?"

AJ explained, "Well, kinda. Our worlds are kinda combinin and they don't know what parts are changing and what parts are stayin the same. So, help me, if you don't help us I will turn your fanny redder than the first apple of the season."

The fillies ran off with their perspective mares and prepared for what would be the biggest change in equestria since The War of Eternal Night.

Celestia stood in her throne room, staring into a crystal that now took up the center of it. In the middle of that, almost like the reflection of a mirror, stood a male version of herself. "Solaris, do you believe this to be nessacery?"

The reflection nodded, "You have seen it with your own eyes, Celestia. Our reality is unweaving at the seems. Our guardians of harmony are the only elements that keep our realm from falling into the void. I would not ask for such a dangerous favor otherwise."

Celestia nodded, "I will fetch Luna as soon as possible as well as our guardians of harmony. I am sorry that you are making such a sacrifice for your people."

Solaris shook his mane, "Umbra and I need to keep it stable until the rest are through. Don't worry. We are stronger than that. Besides, the sacrifice of one alicorn or even two is nothing as to the loss of harmony."

Celestia looked visably worried but held her head high and shoulders back like the experienced soldier she had had to be at one point. "Then I will see you at the ceremony."

Later that day, sundown began quickly by Celestia's control as she synchronized her world with the world of the others. The mares all stood around the crystal in the throne room, proud on the outside but those close to them could tell they were nervous. They had never tried anything like what Celestia had suggested a month ago. Twilight had found and practiced the spell, even practicing the chant with the other five to be sure they had it memorized.

Celestia stood up in full regal attire, a cloak made of an almost crystal like fabric sparkled as the last of the light hit it and a gust of wind rustled it behind her. "Ladies and Gentlecolts, We have come here to greet those from a dying realm. You are all very well aware of the most noticable differences but do not focus on that. Greet them as you would family, for they are like us. Ponies with pure hearts that wish only to live in peace. With that, Allow us to bring them here."

The six began, Luna and Celestia chanting with them, "Save a few, save them all, bring them here by our call" The world seemed to be burning away like paper in areas, revealing similar but different parts of the castle they stood in.

"Let our voices be their guide, bring them all right to our side." Again the world warped, shifted and burned away, the crystal shone bright, filling the air in all of canterlot, out to the furthest part of the crowd gathered around the city in the designated areas.

"As the Void consumes their land, Fate please give to our demands!" The spell chant completed, the crystal shined brighter than if the sun itself was in the throne room, the burning and rippling covering all of the land of Equestria.

When it cleared, a colt much like Luna along with Solaris were panting. The colt panted to Solaris, "Did it work? If not, I will not be trying again."

Solaris wearily shook his head, "You did well, my brother." He bowed politely to Celestia, "As promised, I have arrived intact." Celestia smiled at her new found brother and laughed a bit.

Luna stared at her mirror image confused as to what was his nature. His mane did not flow like hers did but instead hung around his head and neck almost as if he had just stepped from a lake. The colt picked himself up a bit and said, "The name is Umbra. Give me a sec to catch my breath and we will chat."

The six mares were a bit in shock too at the six colts across from them. Twilight's copy spoke first bowing as he did so, "As visitors, we should introduce ourselves first. I am Twilight Spark, Master of magic and expert psychologist."

Dash's colt laughed, "And by that he means glorified librarian and creeper. He just goes out and writes down what people do all day and then sits and tries to figure out what they are thinking."

Spark glared at the colt and the colt dropped silent, sticking his tongue out in defiance. Rarity's counterpart smacked him firmly but delicately almost as if to remain dignified. Next spoke Fluttershy's colt. He carried himself upright but on edge, "I am Humblewing. Pleasure to meet you."

Dash's colt cut in at the last few words with energy, "I am Rainbow Streak, Flyer Extrodinare. The only pony as fast as me is this guy here." He put Wing into a headlock and began to noogie him. Wing seemed a little paniked but generally okay with it. Dash almost spoke but Twilight shot a look and stopped her.

Rarity's colt bowed, "I am Uncut Gem. Though as my namesake, I can be rough around the social edges, I am a man of nobility, despite my humble roots." Before he could continue, as was clear by his stance, He was cut off by the next pony popping a party popper in his face.

"Gotcha again, Cut. You don't stand a chance as long as Alejandro is here." Uncut shot him an unentertained look and Pinkie's colt laughed, "My name is Azure Taco. The last name has nothing to do with my profession but..." Spark's glare made him sober up a bit, "Actually, it's Blue Yogurt. Not as funny... but a better impression apparently." Pinkie smiled and Blue laughed.

The last one stood proudly and in an almost military tone said, "I am Applesack and I look forward to working on the orchard." He then relaxed, "Afterall, we need to keep the flow of good apples flowing out."

The mane six took their turns introducing themselves, Twilight being respectful, Fluttershy being prodded to speak, Dash having to be stopped from getting upset with Streak by Rarity, Rarity being formal and noble, Pinkie restraining herself from her welcome wagon, and AJ smiling and greeting with her homey southern accent.

When the six turned to see the aftermath of the summoning, things had changed here and there, but none the worse for wear. Spark sighed, "Well, it's good to be home."

Twilight thought to herself with some nervousness, _This is going to be an interesting experience._

Celestia said in a regal tone, "These are our permanent guests. Make peace with them as best as you can and remember that you are no longer the only guardians of the elements of Harmony anymore. They are too. Rely on them and get to know them. You will all be staying with your counterpart. They will earn their own keep, don't worry about that."

She seemed worried but Umbra laughed, "Relax. It won't disrupt anything. We are strangely well behaved." Luna laughed at that and all of them left akwardly, trying to get to know their new siblings.


End file.
